


Wonderful (to Be Included)

by Nostradumbass (singularthey)



Series: A Wonderful Family Affair [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Child Abuse, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Ephebophilia, F/M, Incest, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularthey/pseuds/Nostradumbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen loves her husband, and she loves her son. She loves them through anything, even in ways she probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful (to Be Included)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to A Family Affair (Terrible, Wonderful) that includes Gwen a bit (a lot) more actively. There is more consensual sex in this one, but still some pretty nasty nonconsensual stuff happening.
> 
> I am planning, and may or may not eventually write, two other, completely separate sequels that have nothing to do with this one as well.

Gwen isn't stupid, flighty, or naive. She's known people to think that of her, particularly the last, but she's not. She's been aware for some time that Arthur has a problem, although for a long while the nature of it escaped her. It was easier to ignore it, to take him at his word when he said everything was fine, that it was to admit that he had secrets he couldn't share with her. The thought of that had hurt, unfairly; after all, she has secrets of her own. 

Her secrets are about the past, though. They aren't far gone enough that they wouldn't hurt Arthur, if he knew, but they aren't ongoing, and although the guilt of keeping them clings to her, she doesn't dwell on them, like Arthur sometimes seems to.

In his sleep, though, he's at peace. She can admire his face, handsome and masculine even like this, and think about what she will do.

She has loved Arthur dearly for many years. Although at first they stepped around one another carefully, there had always been a pull between them, and it is hard for Gwen to think of anything she wouldn't do for him.

That makes it harder, now. She knows that in any other situation, with any other people, she would feel nothing but horror at what she found out about him last night, that she would tell any other woman to take her children and run. She knows she would be shocked and a little appalled if they said they didn't feel violated, if they weren't afraid for their children.

She doesn't, and she's not. It worries her, a little, and a part of her wonders if Arthur has done something to her to make her feel this way.

Last night, she picked up the pill bottle that always sat by their shared bed, mimed shaking one out and swallowing it, and had pretended to be drowsy, and then dead asleep. A few weeks before she had noticed Arthur, thinking her asleep and too stupid from her pill to remember anything, creep out of their bed. She had heard him go down the hall before she had slipped into unconsciousness, and curiosity had eventually got the better of her.

It doesn't surprise her that Arthur continued to have sex with her even as she'd supposedly fallen asleep. It might have, once, but she had told him that it was all right, hoping that was all that plagued him and that he would feel less guilty for it.

She had waited in their bed for ten minutes or so, thinking Arthur would come back quickly and that she would have her answer easily enough. When he didn't, she had carefully crept out of their room, just in time to see Arthur's backside disappear into their son's bedroom.

She had moved quietly and slowly, with carefully measured steps, down to Merlin's door. She had been able to hear only a little, not quite enough to tell anything for sure, but when she had finally reached a point where she could see into the room, even the dim light had been enough to show her.

The sight of Merlin on his knees, his lips stretched around her husband's cock, burned itself into her mind.

She should have stopped it then. She should have burst in, pulled her son — who is _barely_ a teenager — off of Arthur, and demanded that he leave immediately. Instead, she had remained there, frozen. She isn't sure how long it was.

She had only moved again when she heard Merlin moan. It might have been her mind playing tricks on her, but it didn't sound pained or miserable at all. It almost sounded delighted.

She stumbled back to her bed, sure that neither of them would notice if she made a sound, and had carefully set herself back into the same position she'd been in when Arthur had left, on her back with one hand over her stomach.

It was a while before he returned. He rubbed himself against her thigh when he climbed back into bed, and she was surprised to find that his cock was still hard, though it was also still wet with spit. She fought to stay still as he pushed into her, using her limp body to get off, and nearly jumped when she felt his urine splash into and on her after. It was a struggle to not relax her own bladder at the feel of it on her.

He slept soundly after, and Gwen had remained awake. She thought about Merlin, being touched and molested, and apparently enjoying it. She thought about the implications of Arthur using her body well after she'd fallen asleep.

Her hand had slipped down between her legs without her thinking about it, and she bit at her knuckles to keep from making noise as she masturbated, pushing her fingers into her cunt to feel the remains of Arthur's come, slicking it over her clit. She came wondering if Merlin ever swallowed, and let her bladder go after, figuring it hardly mattered, with the mess Arthur had left. She could hardly get up without tipping him off anyway, she thought.

She had spent the entire day in a daze, while Arthur and Merlin both acted as though nothing at all was different.

She wonders, as she watches Arthur sleep, what it means about her that she didn't say anything, that she had masturbated again after Merlin had gone to school and Arthur to work, thinking about her son servicing her husband.

She didn't get any work done, herself, not even housework. She had tried, but the distraction was too much.

She holds her breath as Arthur stirs, and watches as he rises with a groan. She hasn't taken a pill, or pretended to, tonight, though, so she breathes out and asks, "Where are you going?"

Arthur turns and blinks at her, almost as though he's surprised she's there. "To the toilet," he answers, and Gwen's heart beats faster.

"Do you mean you're going to Merlin's room?"

Suddenly it feels as though the air has been sucked out of the room. After a moment, Arthur sits down on his side of the bed, his back to her.

She waits, unmoving. She wants to hear him say it.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asks, voice flat and completely unconvincing.

"I know you go to Merlin's room sometimes," she says, trying to keep her own voice even, "when you think I'm asleep."

Arthur lets out a long, slow breath. "If you mean last night, he— he didn't want me to tell you, but he wet the bed. I was helping him clean up, that's all."

Gwen wonders if that's only a lie, or if Merlin's late-night accidents are like her own, but it doesn't really matter. "And is that why he sucked your cock? To keep you quiet, or to thank you?"

Arthur was already tense, but at that, he goes stony. She can't see much in the dark, but she can tell his muscles are clenching, his entire body frozen in — what? Fear? She has to imagine it's that. In his position, she would be terrified, too.

"The thing is," she says, before she can stop herself, "I only wish you'd told me. He seemed like he was enjoying himself."

Arthur turns to her, and though she can't make out his expression clearly, she can tell he's looking right at her, still tense. "Don't _say that_ ," he pleads, his voice breaking. "I— Jesus, why didn't you stop me?"

She pushes herself up, running one hand up his back and resting it on his shoulder. "I know I should have, but I didn't want to."

"Oh god," Arthur groans, burying his face in his hands. "What do you mean, you didn't want to? Did you think I'd— that I'd hurt you? Gwen, I wouldn't. You have to know— I _am_ a monster, I am, but I would never— not like that. Oh, god, but you shouldn't even believe that, should you?"

She shuffles up behind him, resting her face against his shoulder. She doesn't know what to say, or how to feel, except that she's sure she isn't feeling the right things at all. She might as well say the wrong things, too. "I didn't want to," she says, kissing the warm, smooth skin of his shoulder, "because I liked it. And I liked what you did to me after. When you fell asleep, I couldn't stop touching myself."

Arthur goes silent but for his heavy, shuddering breathing. He turns his face slightly towards hers, and she kisses his cheek.

"If you're a monster, I must be, too." She reaches around him, wrapping her palm around his cock. He's completely soft, but there's a twitch of life in him as she strokes him. "As far as I can tell, Merlin doesn't really mind, and I certainly don't."

"Merlin is a child," he says, but he squirms slightly against her. "He doesn't know it's wrong."

She hums against his throat, letting go of his cock and pushing at his back. "I think he knows more than you realise. I'll ask him, though. We'll have a talk, and if he says he doesn't want it, I'll make sure you stop. Stand up, now."

Arthur does, and she gets up behind him, manoeuvring him with her hands on his shoulder and side. "What are you doing?"

"I have spent all day thinking about how you can make up for not telling me about this." There: she's pushed him into the corner of the room, next to their wardrobe. It's a small bare spot, not covered by the rug or occupied by any furniture. "There are so many things I never realised I wanted to try, and I don't want to waste time."

He puts one hands out, resting against the wall. "Is this your punishment for me? For all I've done, you just want me to stand in the corner like some naughty little boy?"

"No," she says, and takes the wrist of his free hand, bringing it to his cock. "What I want is for you to do to our room what you did to me."

She stares at her, uncomprehending. His hand moves slowly on his still mostly flaccid cock, but she grips his wrist again, stopping it.

"You said you had to use the toilet," she reminds him. She steps back then, and crosses to the doorway, flicking on the light. They both wince at the sudden brightness. "I want to see."

"In our room?" he asks, as though the thought of it is bizarre. "You want me to piss in the corner of our room?"

"Is that so much worse than our bed?" she asks, crossing back and pressing herself against his side. "Please, Arthur. Do it. Mark this place as yours. Claim it, like you've claimed me."

Arthur looks at her, their faces only centimetres apart. "Are you sure?"

She strokes down his stomach, rubbing and pressing lightly. "Don't pretend to be a prude now, Arthur. I've watched you fucking our son's mouth."

He grimaces at the reminder, but for all his show of guilt and horror, he lets it go quickly. He shuffles a bit, widening his stance, and looks down at his cock and the wall.

It starts as just a trickle, dripping down between his feet, but she sees his muscles clench and flex, and in only a moment a stream of piss is splashing against the corner, dripping down the wall to the floor. Gwen watches, fascinated, and feels herself growing wet at the sight of it, her nipples tight and peaking. She presses on his hip, just slightly, and he moves, letting his stream move back and forth, coating the paint. Her breath hitches as his stream slows, but he manages a few last bursts, the piss spraying out of him.

The moment he's done, Gwen falls to her knees, gripping his hips and turning him towards her. With no hesitation, she takes his half-hard, piss-wet cock into her mouth, sucking sharply and licking at his slit. The taste is unusual, but she thinks she likes it, and feels her cunt throb with pleasure.

As soon as he starts to thrust, his hand going to her hair, she pulls back, looking up at him. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, like he can't believe what he's seeing. She grins at him.

"Oh, Arthur," she says, her voice thready with arousal, "we've wasted so much time."

She stands abruptly, and he's still off-balance enough for her to manoeuvre him with little effort, pushing him against the wall. He's standing in his own puddle of urine, and he doesn't even seem to notice.

"I want to try it," she says, her words flowing right into his mouth. She licks at his lips, presses her breasts into his chest. "Can I, Arthur? It's only fair. You've done it to me."

Arthur doesn't even seem to know what she's saying, but he nods, and bends his knees when she urges him to. She fits herself between them and holds up his cock, using her other hand to spread herself.

She looked up videos before he got home. She has some practising to do, she knows, but she tried it a bit in the shower, and she manages to aim her own stream just enough to hit his cock. He gasps at the feel of it, and she strokes him as she continues pissing, coating his erection. The very moment she's done, she pulls at him again, hiking her leg up and urging him to hold her, and sinks down on his cock.

The position is awkward, but she's so turned on she doesn't care. His hands grip her arse firmly, and the wall helps to support them, but thrusting is more than he can manage, so she just grinds down on him, working her clit and using the one foot she still has on the floor to keep herself moving. Arthur stares at her like she's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen, and she throws her head back, tiny moans breaking out of her throat until they become one long, needy whine.

She comes like that, and then slips off his cock, pulling him back to the bed. The moment she's down on her back, he's in her again, thrusting wildly and pulling her by the hips, forcing her onto his cock again and again. He bites her at her jaw when he comes, and Gwen thinks about trying to bring herself off again, but she feels almost boneless, and the effort doesn't seem worth it. Instead, she lets herself come down from her high, Arthur still pressed inside her, panting over her.

He grunt softly when he finally slips out of her, and makes to lay down beside her, but she stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait," she says, still breathing hard. "I have a surprise for you."

Merlin doesn't move at all when they push open the door to his room, letting it creak. She knew he wouldn't, but it's still reassuring to have it confirmed, and she turns on the light.

Arthur follows her in, looking unsure and tense again. When Gwen pushes down Merlin's covers and begins pulling down his pyjamas and pants, he shifts nervously.

"What are you doing?"

She smiles at him, then turns back to their son. "He was acting restless earlier. I gave him one of my pills, so he could sleep a little easier. I looked it up online; it's safe for someone his age, but he'll sleep as soundly as I normally do."

Once his pants are around his thighs, she sits back, admiring his body. Merlin has already begun having growth spurts, and there's hair between his legs and dotting his chest, but he's still very young and reedy. 

And utterly lovely. She sits next to him, strokes the inside of his thighs. They twitch slightly under her fingers, but otherwise his only movement comes from breathing. She's not worried about him waking.

Arthur steps closer, watching with poorly-disguised interest. Gwen wonders how she missed it, the way he looks at Merlin, but maybe he's only just let his guard down about it now.

She caresses Merlin's balls, lifts them and spreads his arse cheeks a little, then looks at Arthur. "Have you put your cock here yet?"

Arthur's face goes red, and he licks his lips. "Just the tip of it. I was working up to it."

Gwen feels something like interest stir in her; she can't wait for the chance to see that. She's certain, absolutely sure, that that thought is a terrible one, because he is only a boy, but she can't deny the way it makes her warm between her own thighs.

She drags her fingers back up over her son's balls, up to his limp cock. One firm stroke of it doesn't even begin to get him hard, and she wonders if he even can, when he's drugged and so deeply asleep. She bends her head and tests that theory with her tongue, and then her whole mouth, letting his entire cock inside — no difficult task when it's soft — and sucking like it's an ice pop, messy and wet.

Arthur's breathing becomes so loud it seems to echo in her ears, even over the sound of her lips on Merlin's flesh.

With her theory confirmed, she lets Merlin fall out of her mouth and sits upright, admiring the sight of it wet and limp against his leg. He almost looks post-coital, splayed out like he is, and the heat inside her grows even more at that thought, until she's holding his cock again and throwing a leg over him, spreading herself with her other hand.

"What are you—?" Arthur asks, and then cuts himself off with a choking noise as he watches her rub the soft, wet head of Merlin's cock over her cunt, his puckered foreskin dragging over her clit deliciously. She's still filthy with come and piss, and that only drives her arousal higher. All it takes is Arthur cupping her breasts, thumbing her erect, sensitive nipples, for her to come.

After, once she's grown drowsy and had her fill of looking at Merlin's messy little cock, she sucks him clean, then pulls his clothes back into place. Arthur looks practically shell-shocked, and she urges him to bed, tells him she'll clean up the mess they made in the bedroom.

She looks at it for just a moment, Arthur already drifting off, before deciding against it. She _likes_ the smell, likes the reminder of what they did, and she has no intention of letting Arthur slip into denial again. This was not a one-time thing, she promises herself as she slides back into bed, and she will make good on her word to bring Merlin to them both, of his own will.


End file.
